xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Gilman
Billy Gilman was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Danger, but was stolen onto Team Jay in the Battle Rounds. Billy was eliminated in 9th place. Background Gilman burst onto the national stage in 2000 releasing the hit single “One Voice.” His debut album was certified double platinum in the United States, and he was included in the Guinness Book of World Records for being the youngest singer to ever reach #1 on the Billboard Top Country Album charts. He has sold five million albums worldwide and garnered awards and nods from the Academy of Country Music, the Country Music Association, Billboard Magazine, and the American Music Association. Now 28, Gilman is eager to come back and share his new music and his new sound with his fans on NBC’s THE VOICE: SEASON 11. “It took me a good while to figure out exactly who I was, musically speaking. As a little kid, sometimes I was just told what to sing. But now I have enjoyed coming into my own and discovering what it really is that I want to sing. And I think that my fans will be pleasantly surprised with what they hear.” Gilman instantly became a fan favorite week after week with his soaring vocals and amazing song choices and went right to the finale of Season 11’s finale. His coach Adam Levine of Maroon 5 himself said “You can emote so well. You can draw people in so easily,” Levine added. “What you do — you have a very special gift, and I’m just really proud and honored to have you on my team.” Nabbing runner up and winning over the hearts of millions. Speaking of millions, Gilman scored over 31 million views on YouTube in four short months during his sensational run on the show. The closest competitor was 7 million views behind!! Gilman is also mindful of the need to be patient with his career. “Music is my life, and it is always what I will be doing with my life. But I understand, given my unusual history, that the road back is not going to be short and easy. I will have to earn my way back into this business—one fan at a time. And that’s exactly how it should be. So far so good!!” http://www.billygilman.com/about/ Blind Audition For Billy Gilman's audition in Episode 102, he sang Adele's "When We Were Young". Danger was the only coach to turn their chair, placing Billy on Team Danger by default. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 107, Billy Gilman was paired against John Legend. He sang his song "Say You Will". Danger chose John as the winner. Jay decided to steal Billy, sending him to Team Jay. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 110, Billy Gilman was paired up against Jessica Sanchez. He sang Rachel Platten's "Fight Song". Jay chose Billy as the winner, sending him to the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 112, Billy Gilman sang Roy Orbinson's, "Crying". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Billy's performance was strong enough for Jay to put him through to the Top 12 along with Jack Savoretti and Lauren Duski, instead of Sam Smith, Terry McDermott, and Three Days Grace. Top 12 Billy Gilman's Top 12 performance in Episode 114 consisted of him singing Queen's "The Show Must Go On". JayDK, Xboy, and Danger gave him standing ovations. Billy landed in the bottom 3 and into the Coaches' Choice. Although JayDK did not vote for him, Xboy, Danger, and James did, sending him into the Top 12 instead of Lauren Duski. Top 10 Billy Gilman's Top 10 performance in Episode 115 consisted of him singing Martina McBride's "Anyways". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Billy Gilman landed into the Bottom 3 in the Coaches' Choice. Although JayDK voted for him, Xboy, Danger, and James did not, eliminating him from the competition instead of Jack Savoretti. JayGT Billy Gilman later competed on JayGT: Three D. He received Pennies' Golden Buzzer during the Judge Cuts, and was eliminated in 4th Place. Category:Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Male Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:LGBT Contestants Category:JayGT Contestants Category:Team Danger Category:Team Danger (S1) Category:Stolen Artists Category:Season 1 Stolen Artists Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:Rhode Island Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S1) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 1 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 1 Top 10 Category:9th Place Category:The Voice Contestants